Cuando vuelves a ser pequeño
by roxana the leopard
Summary: algo le ocurrió a sonic y ahora tiene diez año pero que puede hacer un pequeño erizo perdido y con amnesia . ¿Volverá a recordar ? ¿Recuperara su forma normal?¿Sus amigos podran encontrarlo antes que pase algo malo?


**Cuando vuelves a ser pequeño**

Capitulo :¿**sin recuerdos en una loca ciudad **?

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que le guste y los siento si tengo falta de ortografía T.T

**Descargo de responsabilidad : No soy dueña de los personajes de sonic ellos pertenecen a sega , aunque si me gano la loteria O.o nahh nunca va a pasar T:T**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un bosque que se encuentra afuera de la ciudad Ángel city se encontraba todo tranquilo, los pájaros cantaban felices y las hojas se caían para la llegada del invierno , Un poco mas Al fondo del bosque había un gran cráter con unos pedasos de maquinaria , un erizo de color azul y aproximadamente de ocho años salio de ese cráter

"Wow mi cabeza"-se quejo

"Mmm , que lugar estaré ¡"-dijo con miedo y trato de correr pero sus zapatos le quedaban muy grandes que se los tuvo que sacar

Haver Haver , no te asustes , mm que fue lo ultimo que ise? - se pregunto y se concentro para recordar algo

Algo solo podía recordar a alguien gritando algo o eso parecia pero nada mas y se vio dos cuerpos borrosos y sus manos con algo carmesi

Que fue eso?-penso

Despues un fuerte dolor de cabeza sintio pero decidió no hacerle mucho juicio y se fue donde se veia un gran cartel que decia

Bienvenidos a …

-Ángel city-

Sonic se sentía inseguro en una ciudad tan grande que todo lo veían y murmuraban algo ,siguió caminando y vio que había una plaza lleno de niños con sus padres , se acerco al lugar por curiosidad y se sentó donde había un gran árbol mirando a los demás

"Olle tu "-dijo un pequeño lobo con un panda que estaban detrás mirando a sonic con cara de enojo –"Este es nuestro lugar de juego no te metas "

" eso mentira el lugar es de todos¡ "-grito sonic

"hehehe , creo que no entiende , nuestros padres son jefe de la municipalidad y ton ce este lugar nos pertenece por derecho- explico el panda y empujo a sonic para que se cayera

Olle – exclamo sonic

El lobo empezó a pelear con sonic pescándolo de las puntas pero sonic instintivamente le dio un puñetaso en el estomago dejándolo llorando

"Baaaaa Mama ese niño me pego – grito entre lloriqueos y una loba de edad avanzada llego

Hijo que te paso ¡-grito la loba mayor

"Tia , tia ese niño de la calle le pego un puñetazo a Martín"-Dijo el panda y apunto a sonic

La loba tomo de la mano a sonic e iso que la mirara a la cara "Tu madre no te enseño modales-grito pero sonic solo miro hacia otro lado y susurro cosas que a la loba se enojo mas

"¡Olle te estoy hablando¡ Adonde esta tu madre para hablar con ella"-grito mas

Que se calle -grito sonic pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la loba lo pesco mas fuerte de la mano

"ah ya entiendo te perdiste ton ce te llebare a la policía a ver si asen algo como un maliante como tu -le dijo y tiro a sonic de la mano

"No no quiero ir a ese lugar"-grito

La loba no le hizo caso y el hijo de ella con su amigo le hicieron burlas a sonic

"Déjeme por favor , Que me deje"-grito sonic y corrió a una velocidad increíble que llego a botar a la loba

Una muchedumbre de personas rodeo a sonic murmurando que este se asusto y un aura negra pero casi no se podía distinguir que lo rodeo y se fue corriendo mientras que la madre enfurecida gritaba

-Taller de Tails-

En una casa muy bien ordenada con un sótano que había varios experimentos y maquinarias de ultima tecnología y un gran avión de pelea que tenia escrito Tornado x hay se encontraba un zorro de dos colas , una eriza color rosa y con otro erizo color negro y franjas rojas en sus puntas

"Espero que se encuentre bien"-dijo Tails con preocupación

"Hay que ir a buscar a Sonic que pasa si eggman lo capturo y le aga varios experimentos o que lo torturen "-grito amy

"HMmp , no creo que el faker se haga de capturar tan facilmente"-respondió Shadow y se curzo de brazos- aunque tiene suerte , soportar tus chillidos eso si que es una tortura

Amy se enojo con shadow y saco su martillo Piko-Piko "Mira si a sonic le pasa algo te echare toda la culpa a ti y te dejare aplastado"-grito asiendo que tails tuviera miedo y shadow solo la miro

"que molestia"-suspiro shadow y se fue corriendo a buscar

Tails solo miro a amy y saco el Tornado X para la búsqueda

-Angel City-

Sonic se encontraba caminando sin rumbo en la ciudad , sus pies le dolían por correr esa velocidad sin ningún zapato y sentía sus manos congeladas por falta de sus guantes asta que encontró una tienda que vendía panes

Entro a la tienda y saco una rebanada de pan , estaba comiendo flácidamente asta que el vendedor lo detenio – " Oiga usted tiene anillos para comprar esta rebanada de pan"-

"Eh ….anillos pero que es eso?"-pregunto sonic

Algunos clientes solo se reían del erizo y el vendedor echo a sonic de la tienda – Si no tienes anillos no vengas a sacar panes acá-grito

"Cuando tenga esos anillos comprare panes en un lugar mejor que no haiga vendedores amargados"-grito sonic y le hizo una morisqueta

-Bosque de Angel City-

Shadow se encontraba adentro del bosque buscando un rastro de sonic pero se encontró un gran cráter con pedazos de eggrobot alrededor

Parece como si hubiera algo caído hay o una pelea hubiera ocurrido , saco un comunicador pequeño

Tails encontré algo-dijo shadow sin emociones

En cerio , adonde- respondió tails mientras manejaba en las ruinas donde era la base de eggman

En el bosque afuera de ángel city

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bueno que creen me meresco algun reviews? _


End file.
